Bellarke changing
by TvShipper
Summary: Bellemy and Clarke did not see a true friendship between them. That is until a shocking event that makes the two lovers slowly fall for one another.
1. Chapter 1

**HI GUYS! SO THIS IS MY FIRST BELLARKE STORY. JUST KNOW THAT I'M NOT THE SHARPEST WRITER AND I DO APOLOGIZE FOR MY TYPOS AND IF YOU COULD GIVE ME IDEAS ON HOW TO IMPROVE MY WRITING OR EVEN THE STORY... I AM ALL EARS.**

 **HOPE YOU LIKE IT (:**

They were hungry. The entire 100, or what was left of them, were hungry. Their first winter was approaching and food was low.

Clarke was trying her best not to worry the hundred, to worry Bellemy. But she was getting weaker by the minute. Being on the ark she received some of the best meals you could get (thanks to her mother) but now... She had barley any food and she was not used to that suffering that the others were used to.

*flashback*

The 100 had landed, everyone was amped up with excitement. However Clarke, being who she is was more focused to find mount weather. She was using her knowledge of mapping which of whom she received from her father, to try and find were mount weather was.

Once she drew out her map she was going to tell everyone that they needed to go there and get the supplies they needed.

During her little speech she was interrupted by Bellemy. He made comment by calling her one of the 'privileged'.

*present*

Clarke never really took a notice then by how much her life really did differ from the rest, until now. It was getting harder for her to live in such conditions.

'Open the gates'. It was Bellemys voice, he sounded like he was in a struggle. With that Clarke put her hunger aside and used what was left of her to walk to the gate.

She found herself getting dizzy and in a spot were she could barley walk on her own feet. Clarke emerged for the near by tree to get her balance. She did not want anyone to know about her weakness.

Clarke shook her head and started to walk again. Once she approached the gate she saw Bellemy standing at the gate passing a body over to Miller. From her angle she could not see the persons face. So she tried to remember who Bellemy was on watch with today. Not that that mattered because at that very moment Miller walked away and Clarke caught a glimpse of who it was. Finn. This only made Clarke feel more weak. Her boyfriend, her first real boyfriend... Was dead.

SO HOW WAS THAT... PRETTY BAD I KNOW BUT IF YOU COULD COMMENT ON HOW I COULD FIX IT THAT WOULD BE GREAT.


	2. Chapter 2

HI GUYS SO THIS IS CHAPTER TWO. I AM TRYING TO MAKE SHORT CHAPTERS BUT HEAPS OF THEM IF THAT MAKES SENCE. CUZ I LOVE SMALL DETAILED CHAPTERS BECAUSE THEN I CAN READ THEM MORE HOWEVER I WILL SOMETIMES MAKE LONGER ONES THAN THE OTHERS, IT JUST DEPENDS ON IF IM IN THE ZONE OR NOT.

ANYWAY ENOUGH RAMBLING, HERE IS PT 2

Clarke looked back at Bellemy, his hands behind his tilted back head. He was upset. Clarke fell backwards smashing her back against a tree. Her stomach rumbled, Clarke quickly put her hand over her very hungry stomach and slid her back down against the tree falling into a knees in chest position.

She heard her name being called. It was Bellemy. He came rushing towards her and looked her straight in the eyes.

'Bellemy' Clarke said weakly

'Hey princess'

Clarke let her head drop with a groan and screamed

'It hurts Bellemy, it hurts'

Without a word Bellemy lifted Clarke in his arms and carried her to his tent were he place her on his fur blanket bed in the corner of the room and covered her in the warmth of his blankets.

Clarke was moaning quietly but painfully. But then she shot up and groaned loudly whilst holding her rumbling belly.

She felt hands on her shoulders slowly pushing her back down.

'Shhhh, Clarke... It's going to okay.'

It shocked her to hear the words come out of his mouth. Especially 'Clarke' but she took no judgment in it, she liked being called either name.

Clarke woke up slowly and painfully. As she slowly sat up and held her gut she smelt it... Food. It was meat. Nothing else in the world could have made her get this much energy.

She bolted for the tent flap door were she collided with Bellemy, the smash of their bodies caused them to fall, hard. Bellemy being on top could see Clarke's disgruntled face and with that he quickly lifted his body weight off of hers so that she could at least breathe.

'Hey princess' Bellemy smirked, trying to break the awkwardness

'Hey' Clarke clamped her teeth together after saying this

Bellemy laughed and said, 'I um... Got you some food. You looked like you could eat something'

Clarke smiled then she noticed that Bellemy was still on top of her. He looked like he had something building up inside of him. Fear, anger, confusion? Clarke couldn't tell. She still couldn't tell after Bellemy jumped off of her pulled her up stared at her for a second then hugged her. Clarke was the one with confusion here. But then she realized what he meant when he said

'I'm sorry Clarke, I'm so sorry I couldn't save him'

Without a word Clarke hugged him back, sending a signal saying that she was okay and that she knows that it wasn't his fault.

Bellamy then hugged her even tighter, embracing her as he dug his head into Clarke's neck.

After a long and somehow nice hug Clarke's stomach growled. Bellamy pulled away and grinned.

'Sorry princess, how could I forget...here have this'

Bellamy had pulled out a chunk of pork on a stick. Their usual meal on the ground.

Clarke smiled at Bellamy. He smiled back

Clarke then waited for Bellamy to leave the tent before Clarke could then scoff down her good and long waited for food.

HELLO EVERYONE... SO YEA MY STORY TELLING IS BAD BUT I AM JUST TRYING TO ACCOMPLISH THE TELLING OF BELLARKE AND HOW IT SHOULD BE CANNON!

ANYWAY COMMENT BELOW ABOUT WAYS TO IMPROVE OR YOUR LIKINGS FOR THE STORY AND MAKE MY DAY (:


	3. Chapter 3

SO THIS IS PT 3. IT HAPPENS FAST BUT I JUST NEEDED THINGS TO MOVE ON QUICKER BECASUE IM TRYING TO GET AS MUCH DOWN BEFORE I HAVE MY HOLIDAYS COMING UP. SO ANYWAY ENJOY AND PLEASE KNOW THAT I DO APPOLIGIZE FOR MY TYPOS AND BAD WRITING.

Bellemy opened his tent flap and left Clarke alone in his tent. As he left he couldn't help but feel a smile growing on his face.

Wait what? Since when did Bellemy like Clarke?

Bellemy shook his head trying to stop thinking about her.

'Bellamy'

Crap, Bellamy knew it was Clarkes voice. He turned around with an expression of wonder. What could she have to ask him?

Clarke had approached him looking as if she was nervous to speak.

Bellamy saw Clarke clear her throat.

'I need to know Bellamy, I need to know what happened to Finn?'

Bellamy went stiff, he didn't want to have to tell Clarke that he was the reason for her ex boyfriends death

'Clarke' he said with sympathy as he tilted his head slightly

'Please, Bellamy'

Bellamy couldn't help but feel sorry for the girl. She knew that she had lost her feelings for Finn when Raven came here. Come to think of it. Clarke had no one, Wells was dead, her father and now her mother and Finn were dead too.

Bellamy dropped his shoulders with a sigh. He really didn't want to tell her what had happened. But he had no choice, he couldn't not Clarke what had happened.

Bellemy grabbed her arm and pulled in the direction of his tent. He motioned a hand pointing in the direction of where he had blankets in the corner indicating for her to sit.

Clarke did just that, Bellamy wasn't to far behind her.

They were sitting without speech. Clarke saw Bellamy shaking his knee rapidly, she could tell he was nervous.

She reached out a hand and placed on his shaking knee to steady it. Bellamy looked up locking eyes with Clarke, who managed to bring out a smile.

'It's okay Bellamy'

Bellamy then stood so fast it was like was on fire. He was pacing back and forth with his hands on his hips.

'Bellamy?'

'No Clarke! It's not okay... I killed him okay, I let him get killed by the grounders, I'm the one that wasn't quick enough to save him'

Clarke noticed Bellamy's harsh breathing, his fast pacing and his heart rate growning by the second. She quickly stood up to steady him. Grabbing his shoulders in her hands trying to make eye contact.

'Bellamy... Bellamy!'

He quickly stopped. His eyes meeting hers. Clarke noticed that his breathing slowing down and his heart rate was dropping.

'It's not your fault. It's was the grounders Bellamy, the grounders not you okay' she said this in such a tone that it made Bellamy look at her before he started to ramble again.

'But it was my fault! I'm the one who didn't stop the grounder from attacking him' he suddenly fell silent, Bellamy's voice was tearful, 'Finns dead because... Because of me, Clarke... I'm so sorry'

Clarke could see a tear falling down his cheek. She tried to tell him that she didn't blame him because she didn't after all.

Sooo... Clarke placed her hands on either side his cheek before she said, 'I don't blame you Bellamy' her voice was calm and peaceful.

Clarke kept her hands on his cheeks a little longer. They spent a minute or two looking in each other's eyes. Then it happened, he kissed her. Bellamy was kissing her!

It was soft and warm, his hands both moved. One on her waist and the other on her lower back, once his hand went higher up her back she felt the force in his hand pulling her closer.

They slowed down from their soft and warm kiss and stopped. They both looked down before locking eyes again. There was an expression in both of their eyes... They wanted more.

Bellamy had pulled Clarke's body into his as he started the kiss again. Only this time it was strong and determined, Bellamy felt a sigh of relief as he felt Clarke kiss him back with the same intention.

Bellamy lifted Clarke off of her feet as she locked her ankles behind his lower back.

Bellamy slowly lay her down on his pile of fur skins not breaking the kiss. Clarke was on the bottom, she felt Bellamy grinding against her hips. Clarke reacted quickly, rolling her hips in sync with his.

From there it was a blur. Just flashes of her and Bellamy together in bed.

Clarke opened her eyes. She was still in Bellamy's bed. She also saw that she was naked with Bellamy's arm wrapped around her body. Clarke didn't bother to wake him, he look so peaceful. Plus she was warmer than ever. This winter was just too cold for her likings, so maybe it wouldn't have been the worst thing in the world if she had laid there for a couple more minutes

HI GUYS. SO FROM HERE THE STORY SHOULD PICK UP A LITTLE BETTER. BUT I HAVE GOT AN IDEA OF WHAT I WANT TO MAKE HAPPEN TO THE STORY. SO DONT FORGET TO COMMENT!


	4. Chapter 4

SO THIS IS PART 4. I think that this chapter really starts to pick up, hope you enjoy.

Clarke had been woken up with a loud bang that came from outside. She bolted up, Bellamy wasn't there. So much for not waking him.

Clarke quickly chucked on some clothes and headed for outside. Once she made it out she saw Miller and this random having a punch on, Clarke was getting ready to barge in and stop it but she was beaten to the task by Bellamy.

He was strong so he pushed the other guy out the way in one swift motion. Clarke was kinda relieved that she didn't have to bud in.

The fight was finished. Everyone went about their business and acted like the entire thing didn't happen but then everyone was formed back in the circle surrounding Bellamy and the random guy.

'What did you just say!' That was Bellamy

'You heard me, be careful who you fall in love with because they might not be there when you wake up'

Clarke could see Bellamy's rage in his eyes growning and growing. Silence filed the woods, all eyes laid on Bellamy. The other guy took a swing but Bellamy stopped it with his bare hand, then Bellamy quickly hit the guy under his chin sending his head to shoot up right before he fell down.

The boy was on the ground, Bellamy looked angry making his fist clench so tight his knuckles were going white. Bellamy looked up to the shocked faces of the 100.

'Get back to work' Bellamy said before walking to his tent.

Clarke went in not long after him, only to find him looking back and fourth in his tent, almost like he was looking for something.

'Bellamy?'

Bellamy swung his body around so that he faced Clarke. He then quickly pulled her into a tight and embracing hug.

'You're okay' Bellamy huffed

Clarke pulled away from the hug and found herself staring at him.

'Why wouldn't I be?'

Bellamy shook his head and smiled

'It's nothing, I just got a fright because you weren't in here.'

'Yeah I woke up from the sounds of Miller and that guy fighting, then only to find that you punched the guy yourself'

Bellamy's face went red with anger, Clarke saw this and had to ask.

'What did he say to you to make you hit him?'

Bellamy's head dropped

'He... He threatened to hurt you and Octavia'

That last bit was a lie. He didn't threaten to hurt his sister, just Clarke. But he didn't want to admit to Clarke that he punched a guy because he threaten to hurt someone he cared about.

Clarke didn't say anything, just nodded in a way that she showed that she understood.

Bellamy felt a little relieved that she didn't ask any further questions.

Silence fell between them.

Clarke felt dizzy, she fainted but Bellamy caught her before she hit the ground. Bellamy was confused, he quickly lay her down but Clarke was unresponsive. She wasn't waking up.

'Clarke no! please, please wake up' Bellamy started to cry.

He snapped himself out of it and checked for a pulse. Bellamy felt relieved when there was a heart beat but she wasn't waking up.

He knew what he had to do, he didn't want to but he knew the only way to safe her was to get help... To get help from Lincoln.

HI GUYS. SO THIS IS WHEN MY STORY STARTS TO PICK UP A LITTLE. PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT AND MAKE MY DAY. I HAVE LOVED THE COMMENTS SO FAR, THEY AR VERY SWEET AND THEY MAKE MY DAY.


	5. Chapter 5

**HI GUYS! SO THIS CHAPTER STARTS THE BEGGING OF MY TALE AND I HOPE YOU LIKE IT (:**

'Octavia!' Bellamy was screaming at the top of his lungs trying to find his sister. He didn't want to have to ask her this but he needed Lincoln if he was going to say Clarke.

'OCTAVIA!...OCATAVIA!'

'What!' Octavia appeared out from behind the drop ship. Bellamy wanted to ask her what she was doing back there but he had no time. He didn't even have time to explain to her what was wrong. Bellamy grabbed his sisters arm and ran her to his tent so she could see for herself.

Bellamy threw her into his tent.

'Ow!' She said as she grabbed her arm, 'that hurt'

Bellamy motioned his head towards Clarke. Octavia looked as if she was to scared to turn her head but she did. The next thing Bellamy saw was his baby sister pouncing her body towards Clarke's. She was stroking the sleeping girls hair.

'What... What happened to her?'

Bellamy didn't bother to tell her, he just needed Lincoln and I was painful for him to even think about him and his sisters 'close' relationship.

'She needs to be taken to Lincoln'

Octavia shot up her head to lock eyes with her big brother.

'What?... I mean I know that she needs him but what makes you think he will help you after what you did to him?'

She was right and he had thought about that. Bellamy knew that if he was in Lincoln's position he wouldn't even consider helping him.

'He might help if you come'

'I thought you said I wasn't allowed to talk to him'

'Like you've ever listened to what I have told you, besides I know that you've been sneaking out to go see him anyway'

Octavia looked a little embarrassed yet impressed because she though her job of sneaking around was good.

Octavia nodded 'I'll take you to him tonight'

'Tonight?'

'Yes tonight, if we leave now she will be spotted and then there will be a riot because one our people will wanna know what has happened to Clarke and two if they see us three leaving the gates they'll have suspicions and rumors will happen and who knows maybe they won't trust you as a leader anymore' Octavia said this with a smug smile.

Bellamy let out a breathe, he knew that she was right but he just couldn't stand to see his princess in such a state. Crap! He had that feeling again, the emotional feelings for Clarke. He tried to ignore it but he did just think of Clarke as his princess.

'We have no time for that Octavia!' Bellamy didn't want to yell at her, after all she was right in this situation.

'Well tell me then, how are we supposed to get Clarke outta here without anyone noticing huh?'

Bellamy was thinking about ways to get her out without being seen. Then it hit him.

'We need a distraction'

'And how do you suppose we do that' Octavia said as she cocked her head.

Bellamy was thinking again, he had an idea he just needed a plan.

' you go to the drop ship and call a meeting and say um... I dunno just make it up. Then I'll take Clarke outside and wait for you outside the gate'

Octavia didn't love the idea but it was Clarke's best shot and she did secretly want Clarke to be with her big brother. Just seeing him in this state, trying to get her help. He was acting as protective as he would be with her.

Octavia nodded in agreement just before she ran for the drop ship.

Bellamy watched her. Somehow she had managed to get them into the drop ship without questioning. He smiled because he was a little proud of her.

Bellamy turned around realizing that his time was almost up, he picked up clarke and headed for his tent flap. All clear, Bellamy made sure to open and close the gate quietly. He did just that.

He made it, he was outside the gate and with Clarke. Now he just had to wait for Octavia. She was taking her sweet time.

Bellamy lay Clarke down next to a tree so he didn't have to carry her while he waited.

'Finally' Bellamy mumbled under his breathe. He saw Octavia running up to them.

'What took ya so long?'

Octavia didn't answer just walked past them. Bellamy picked up Clarke yet again and started to follow his baby sister to see Lincoln. Bellamy really didn't want to do this but if it meant saving Clarke's life, he'd do anything. Dammit Bellamy, Bellamy had shook his head to try and yet again to stop thinking about Clarke like that.

Octavia stopped.

'What's wrong?'

'We are here'

Bellamy cleared his throat as he followed his sister into a cave. It was dark tunnel with a light at the end. Bellamy was a little nervous as to how this was going to turn out.

They reached the end. Lincoln turned around to face us. His face went angry looking at Bellamy but he calmed down at the sight of Octavia.

'Octavia what is he doing here?!'

'Please Lincoln, we need your help' she said looking at Clarke, 'somethings wrong and we don't know what is wrong with her... But I know you can help'

Lincoln dropped his head with a huff. He lifted it back up looking at Clarke than Bellamy.

'Put her over there'

Bellamy felt a sigh of relieve hearing that Lincoln would help them. As he walked past Lincoln he gave a quick nod of gratitude and then placed the very pale, cold and weak Clarke on the floor.

SO HOW WAS THAT? LEAVE A COMMENT DOWN BELOW TO GIVE ME SOME ADVISE OR JUST WHAT YOU LIKE ABOUT THE STORY. I REALLY LOVE GETTING REVIEWS, IT MAKES ME HAPPY TO SEE PEOPLE TELLING ME HOW MUCH THEY LOVE THE STORY OR TIPS FOR ME ON HOW TO IMPROVE. MY CHAPTERS ARE GETTING LONGER NOW. I WILL ALWAYS MAKE EACH CHAPTER AT LEAST OVER 500 WORDS.

THNX GUYS!


	6. Chapter 6

**HI GUYS... SO THIS CHAPTER IS SHORTER BUT HOPEFULLY STILL GOOD. IT IS A VERY IMPORTANT PART TO THE STORY AND I HOPE YOU LIKE IT.**

Bellamy was sitting with Clarke, who still wasn't awake. Bellamy was trying to hide how nervous he was, although his shaking knee showed otherwise.

He glanced away from Clarke looking up at Lincoln who was standing next to Octavia collecting supply's to treat Clarke with. They were taking awhile but Bellamy knew that just coming here was a risk let alone pissing off the only person that could potentially save the princesses life. Stop it Bellamy he said to himself.

Lincoln rushed over with a bowl of supplies as he knelt down next to Clarke.

'What happened?' Lincoln asked. Bellamy didn't see the point of his question until he thought it must be so he knows what exactly happened to her so that he could get an idea of what happened.

'We were talking and then she just dropped'

Lincoln nodded and continued with his examination. Bellamy couldn't help but feel over protective as he watched Lincoln touch Clarke's body.

'She had been poisoned!'

Bellamy looked up so fast it was like his head was never looking down at Clarke.

'What!?' Bellamy screamed, 'have you got the antidote?'

Lincoln looked up with an expression that read an are you serious look.

'Of course I have it' he replied, 'Octavia can you pass me the bottle from my brown bag that's like a greenish colour'

Bellamy watched his sister as she was searching for the antidote.

'Got it!'

Bellamy showed no attention, he was looking at Clarke stroking her hair, keeping it out of her eyes.

'It's going to be alright Clarke... We have the antidote, you're going to be just fine' Bellamy said this with a smile.

Lincoln grabbed the bottle from Octavia and opened it. He looked up at Bellamy.

'Lift her head'

Bellamy didn't hesitate, he picked up the girls head gently and opted her mouth so that Lincoln could give her the medicine. Lincoln poured the liquid into Clarke's mouth and closed the lid. Bellamy slowly let down Clarke's head and placed it under a folded up blanket.

'Is she going to be okay' Octavia asked

'She'll be fine, she won't wake up for a couple of hours though' Lincoln replied.

Clarke, Octavia and Lincoln were asleep in Lincoln's cave. Bellamy couldn't sleep, he couldn't stop asking himself as to who had poisoned Clarke and why. His number one suspect was that kid back at camp. I mean he did threaten to hurt the people Bellamy had cared about.

He was still thinking hours into the night when he was interrupted.

'You should sleep you know' Bellamy looked up to see that Lincoln had woken up.

'I can't'

Bellamy saw that Lincoln had looked down, looking like he had a weight carrying on his shoulders.

'What's wrong?' Bellamy asked shocked to see that he had asked how the grinder was feeling.

'Who has Clarke been with recently?'

'What do you mean been with'

'Slept with'

Bellamy looked confused. He didn't really want to answer that. Especially since he had just 'been with' Clarke.

'Since we arrived... From what I know she has been with two people'

'Who?' Lincoln asked

He was really getting on Bellamy's nerves asking all of these questions

'The first one was Finn'

'How long ago was Finn and Clarke a thing?'

'What?... I dunno like 2 months ago'

Lincoln shook his head

'Okay who was the other guy'

Bellamy felt nervous. He couldn't tell Lincoln about there hook up.

'I dunno. It was some guys I didn't know' Bellamy lied

'When was this?'

'A week ago'

Lincoln smiled slightly.

Bellamy didn't bother to ask him what was so funny but then he opened his mouth to speak.

'Well you better tell him that his going to be a father'

Bellamy shot up

'What?!' Bellamy yelled forgetting that his sister was still sleeping.

'Clarke's pregnant, I noticed signs of pregnancy when I was examining her'

Lincoln went back to sleep. Bellamy was still in shock. Sure he always loved the idea of being a father but now and with Clarke, it was a bit of a shock.

He herd a noise coming from his feet. He looked down to see that Clarke was waking up. He shot down to be closer to her.

'Bellamy?'

'Hey Princess'

SO HOW IS BELLAMY GOING TO HANDLE THIS ONE? I SORTA HAVE AN IDEA OF HOW THIS WILL TURN OUT INT HE NEXT CHAPTER BUT YOUR HELP WILL BE GREATLY APPRECIATED AND IF I LIKE YOUR IDEA ILL BE SURE TO GIVE YOU A MENTION IN THE CHAPTER OPENING OF THE NEXT ONE. BUT ANYWAY FEEL FREE TO COMMENT ON ANYTHING YOU LIKE.


	7. Chapter 7

HEY GUYS! Sorry I'm going to break my rule of longer chapters but this one just had to be either short or way to long so the next chapter will be longer. BTW sorry it took me a while to upload.

'What's this' Clarke sat up a bit and looked around, 'we're are we?'

Bellamy swallowed

'Lincoln's cave'

'Why?'

Bellamy looked down trying to process the right way to tell Clarke the truth.

'I'll explain everything to you once we get back to camp' he smiled and Clarke nodded.

'Okay... Then let's get moving' Clarke said

Bellamy noticed her standing up and quickly stood up to help her.

'Clarke, you shouldn't be walking'

'Well then how else am I supposed to get back to camp?'

Bellamy looked at her before picking her up and carrying her back towards camp.

'Bellamy! What the hell are you doing?'

'Taking you back to camp' he said this in a sarcastic tone.

Clarke didn't protest, just rolled her eyes.

Bellamy made it to the gate of camp. He rushed to his tent so that nobody could see him carrying Clarke. He made to his tent unnoticed right before he placed her on his bed.

'So... What happened to me?'

'You...what's the last thing you remember?'

'Waking up in here going outside to find you fighting with some random, we walked back in here than that's it'

Bellamy balled his fist of the memory of that jerk.

'Well... When we came back here after talking you just suddenly... You fainted Clarke. You dropped out of nowhere. I new that Lincoln deep down was the only one that could save your life sooo'

Clarke nodded showing that she was greatful.

'So what did Lincoln say was wrong with me?'

'It doesn't matter, your better now that's the important thing'

'Bellamy'

'You were poisoned, Lincoln told me he cleared it out of your system and so I took you out of there a soon as possible'

Bellamy really wanted to tell her the other part that Lincoln told him about but he couldn't help but feel a pull holding him back. CRAP to late.

'And Clarke'

'Yeah Bellamy'

'Lincoln told me that... He said that you... Your pregnant Clarke' Clarke's eyes widened, 'and I'm.. The father'

SO SORRY THIS IS SHORT BUT OMG THE FEELS!


	8. Chapter 8

Guys! IM SO SORRY I DID THIS BUT I FORGOT TO ADD THE CHAPTER THAT EXPLAINS THE STORY OF WHAT HAPPENS IN THE CAVE. SO GO BACK AND READ FROM CHAPTER 6. IM SO SORRY

'What!?'

Bellamy felt bad. I mean he did just drop a huge bomb shell on her. He didn't blame her for being scared. Hell he was scared, he wasn't ready to raise a child in this world but one thing he did know was that even though he and Clarke weren't together it's that he would no matter what help her through this pregnancy because it kinda was his fault.

Bellamy swallowed 'your... We're having a, baby'

Clarke looked down trying to take in what Bellamy had just told her. Her thoughts were interrupted by Bellamy.

'Clarke, I'm not leaving you to do this by yourself... I want you to know that I will be here with you, every step of the way'

'Thank you Bellamy' Clarke chocked. She pulled Bellamy in to an embracing hug, he quickly held a strong grip on her not long after.

Bellamy felt tear drops fall on his neck. He pulled away holding her face in his hands wiping away her tears slowly with his thumb. 'We can get through this... I know we can' Bellamy smiled. So did Clarke.

'So what do we do?' Clarke asked

'Well for starters... You will move in with me and'

'Hang on a second, why am I moving in with you?'

'Because Clarke I've had experiences with child birth and I need to know that your okay at all times'

'Why?'

'Because I want 'our' baby to be safe... It's bad enough trying to raise a child here so the least I could do is to at give it the best possible life it can get'

Clarke took this in before nodding.

'Okay it's settled. I'll have Miller help me pack your things'

'Bellamy I can pack on my own'

'No you can't do any heavy lifting'

'Bellamy, I'm not even a month pregnant yet'

'It doesn't matter, you stay here I'll be back with your stuff in 10 minutes'

Clarke didn't bother to protest. She just started to clear some room on the floor to make a bed. Once she finished that she went outside and sat by the fire. Here she was lost in her thoughts and then it finally hit her. She was having a baby... And not just that, she was having it with Bellamy Blake.

Bellamy had brought in her belongings and made her bed for her to sleep in.

'Get in to bed'

'What... Why? I'm not even tired'

'You've been through a lot in the past few hours so the last thing I need is a tired pregnant women in my tent'

He did have a point, in the past two days she had slept with Bellamy, been poisoned, carried to Lincoln's cave to be fixed, brought back and she found out she was pregnant.

Clarke nodded rubbing her eyes.

They both went in their beds that were next to one another's.

'Hey Bellamy?'

'Yes princess'

'When do we tell people, you know like the whole thing that we are you know pregnant'

'I hadn't thought of that. We should say it soon though because they will figure it out for themselves and we don't want that'

'True'

The two of them rolled over and went to sleep with smiles on their faces.

Clark woke up yet again with Bellamy's arm around her body. She couldn't help but smile, maybe having a baby with Bellamy wouldn't be that bad.

HI GUYS SO SORRY ABOUT THE CHAPTER ISSUE BUT HERE IS THE REST OF THE CHAPTER!


	9. Chapter 9

HEY GUYS SO IM GOING TO DO A 2 MONTH TIME JUMP? ﾟﾘﾁ?, I JUST COULDNT GET ANY IDEAS FOR THE FIRST TWO MONTHS OF PREGNANCY... SO IM JUST GONNA SKIP TO WHEN THINGS START TO HAPPEN DURING PREGNANCY. SO HERE IT IS!

Bellamy shot up in the middle of the night... Sweating, warm and puffed. He had a dream. A dream that he'd been having since he found out Clarke was having his baby.

He would wake up every morning and first notice that Clarke wasn't in her bed. He slowly heads for the tent flap, when he opens it he sees grounders are attacking his people. There is blood and death! He looks around taking in the horrifying scene before him. Then he turns to face the drop ship. There he sees two big ass grounders taking a fighting Clarke inside the drop ship. Without thinking he uses all his power to go and save her. He enters the drop ship and he sees them taking her up to the second floor. They lock the door behind them. He races for the ladder to open the hatch. But he can't! They have blocked it with a stick that is wedged between the handle and ladder step. He is banging on the door with his back attempting to open the hatch to save his princesses life!

He hears a scream and over all of the other ones coming from outside he manages to hear who's it was. It was Clarke! His princess was in danger!

BANG!

He hears an explosion! This makes him even more determined. FINALLY! He swings the hatch open to a very smoked up room. He looks around but struggles, he can't find Clarke. He sees a bright light coming from the wall. He moves towards it. It's a whole! There was a whole in the drop ship. He figured that the grounders used the gun powder to make an explosion in the wall. But that did not concern him right now. He needed to find Clarke.

'Clarke!... Clarke where are you!'

Bellamy doesn't here a verbal response but he does however hear a cough. He rushes to where he heard the noise.

His heart stopped... He saw her. His princess tied to one of the seats of the ship. He rushes towards her. He put his hands on her bowed down head to lift it.

'Clarke, Clarke can you hear me?'

She groans, then looks up and faces the man that got her pregnant and the guy who would yet still protect her over everyone except for his sister.

'Bellamy?' She whispers

Bellamy smiled 'hey princess' Bellamy's smiled faded once he saw the huge and deep knife cuts all over her body. Bellamy almost dropped dead once he saw the gash on her stomach.

'Clarke. I...I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I didn't save you' Bellamy starts to tear up.

Clarke reaches for his hand, she grabs it before putting it on her stomach where the baby was.

'I'm sorry too, I need y..you to know something' she struggled to say that. Bellamy couldn't even look at her.

'Shoot princesses' Bellamy tried to sound confident.

Bellamy was still looking down but he came to worry when she didn't say anything. He looked up to see Clarke's head in her lap with her eyes closed.

'Clarke!. No please No! No! No! Clarke please don't do this I can't loose you like this!' Bellamy stood up to try and help her. But there was no use, she was gone and as soon as Bellamy realized this he had mixed feelings. He was pissed, upset and scared. His hands started to shake as he saw Clarke's blood on them. He feel to his knees and then his nightmare stops every time he screams at the end of his nightmare, he does it so loud and real that he wakes himself up.

This time when he wakes up it is worse. After he catches his breath he quickly shoots his body over to Clarke's bed. His heart began to pound with worry. She wasn't there! Bellamy looked up, she wasn't anywhere! He emerged for the tent flap opening it without hesitation. He calmed down at the sight of the camp and how it was empty and more importantly no grounders killing everyone. He ran the camps in circles trying to find her.

'Clarke' he whispers, 'Clarke!'

'Over here' Bellamy sighed in relief hearing her voice but that still didn't mean that she was in danger. He rushed over to where he heard her voice. He found himself behind the drop ship looking at a bent over Clarke. He went to go and hug her, to embrace her with his body but he stopped when he saw what she was about to do. Clarke slapped a hand on the wall to gain balance. Bellamy quickly ran towards her holding her blond locks back with the other he stroked her back comforting her.

Clarke stood up after she took a sip of water to flush out her mouth.

'Why are you out here?' Bellamy asked

'What does it look like'

'Yeah but why are you all the way out here'

'I don't know, I guess I just didn't want people to hear me throwing up'

'Morning sickness?'

'Yeah, I mean I'd been nauseous the past couple of days but today was the first time I threw up... Bellamy we need to tell the rest of our people that I'm with child'

Bellamy knew she was right but he was worried how they would all react.

'Sure thing princess... Now let's go back to bed'

He put his arm around Clarke's shoulder and moved his hand quickly up and Dow her shoulder trying to warm her up a bit.

'Thanks Bellamy' she stopped walking and turned him to face her as she stood there, 'I was nervous about this at first, like the whole baby thing but I feel safe with you around... Anyway thanks'

'That... Thanks Clarke... I needed to hear that' he smiled and put his arm yet again around Clarke and walked her back to their tent.

They went to sleep in each other's arms with smiles on their faces. Nothing could have been wrong at that point. Accept for the fact that the two of them managed to stop right in front of Octavia's tent allowing her to hear everything.


	10. Chapter 10

HEY GUYS... IM SO SORRY I HAVE NOT PUBLISHED IN TWO WEEKS! BUT I WAS ON HOLIDAYS IN BALI AND I JUST WANTED TO RELAX AND NOT DO ANYTHING. ANYWAY HERE IS CHAPTER 10. I PLAN TO MAKE THIS CHAPTER OPENER OCTAVIAS POV. ENJOY.

Octavia couldn't believe what she had just heard. I mean sure she knew that Clarke was pregnant. I mean she practically forced it out of Lincoln. But what Octavia didn't know was that Clarke was living with Bellamy, sharing a bed and that they had a thing for each other.

Octavia could tell that they liked each other after hearing their chat but she was almost convinced that Clarke and Bellemy didn't even see it.

'Bellamy' Bellamy swung around to face his smuggled smiled sister.

'What's with you?' Bellemy questioned

'We need to talk' Octavia nodded her head to the drop ship Bellemy didn't protest, he just followed his little sister. Once they reached the drop ship Octavia was to confused with what to say it lead Bellemy to make the first move.

'Why did you bring me here O'

'I know about Clarke'

'I kinda figured that Lincoln would have told you that already'

'Okay, well I know that you two are sharing a tent' Octavia said this in such a way it made Bellamy's eyes widen.

'O, I kindly suggested to Clarke that with her situation she shouldn't be sleeping alone... And I didn't feel comfortable with letting someone besides me taking care of the women who is caring my child' Octavias eyes widened, she was speechless. Bellemy at first was confused. But then he remembered that he didn't tell Lincoln that he was the father with also meant that Octavia also didn't know.

'What!? Is this true?' Octavia screamed

'O, I... I, yes it's true but you can't tell anyone just yet'

'I can't believe it' Octavias head dropped then rose with a cheeky grin. 'I'm going to be an aunty?' Bellemy showed a happy grin. 'I guess you are' Octavia quickly rushed in to her brothers arms and embraced him with love and excitement.

'Clarke'

'Octavia? What's up'

'I know that you are pregnant' Clarke nodded guessing it was Lincoln that told her.

'With Bellemy' she added Clarke's jaw dropped.

'Octavia how did you kno..' She cut off 'It doesn't matter. But I just came to tell you something' Clarke nodded not bothering to ask how she figured out it was Bellamy's baby.

'It's about Bellemy, I'd thought I'd give you a heads up. My mum told me how protective Bellemy was of her when she was pregnant how he never let her do anything without letting him know and taking care of her when she was ill. And now that Bellemy older, stronger and it's his kid... He's gonna wanna watch you on the clock and not let you do anything to extreme. However he will protect you, help you and he want let anything bad happen to you' Clarke had taken in what Octavia had said and nodded. 'Thanks Octavia, I... I don't know I guess I just needed that' With that Octavia had left leaving Clarke to stand alone in the drop ship.

She placed her warm hand on her stomach and smiled as she slowly rubbed at her small bumped belly. She was coming up at 3 months on three days. Clarke left the drop ship to see that Bellemy was on his way up. 'Hey' he smiled Clarke threw a smile back. Bellemy started to look worried after Clarke quickly grabbed for her stomach right before she fainted. Bellemy Chad caught her right before she fell.

He quickly picked her up and carried her inside the drop ship. He lay her down on the floor. 'Clarke... Clarke!' With that she bolted up, painting and struggling to catch her breath. Bellemy rubbed his hand up and down her back trying to gain eye contact. It was no use, she couldn't stop. Sooo... He did what he thought was necessary, he'd learnt on the arc that the best way to stop a panic attack was to hold your breath. Bellemy cupped his hands on the sides of Clarke's red face, he then quickly pulled her head into his meeting each other's lips with a kiss. Bellemy felt that this kiss was just gonna feel like saving Clarke's life but once he meet his lips with Clarke's he wasn't so sure. It felt like more than just what it was. He then pulled out and faced a calm Clarke. She nodded knowing his attempts. 'Thanks' she added 'No worries princess' he smiled

HI SO AGAIN SORRY FOR THE LATE CHAPTER UPDATE BUT I WILL START GETTING BACK INTO MY RUTINE AGAIN NOW. AND OLEASE LEAVE MORE REVIEWS TO HELP ME


	11. Chapter 11

HEY GUYS SO SORRY ABOUT THE LATE UPDATE BUT IM ON HOLIDAYS AND I KEEP FORGETTTING BUT IM GONNA GO BACK IN TO MY CYCLE NEXT WEEK.

'Clarke, I think we need to tell the people about our baby' Bellemy stated. It was dark and Bellemy and Clarke were getting ready to sleep but it wasn't that easy, the ni8ghts were getting colder each night making it unbearable for Clarke to sleep well.

'I know, we'll call a meeting or something in the morning' Clarke mentioned.

It was the middle of the night, clarke woke up to noises. She sat up and looked over at a restless Bellemy. She hoped out of her bed and walked over to Bellamy's side of the tent.

She sat down next to him, just preparing to wake him but she was forced to stop when she heard him talking in his sleep.

'Let go of her' he was saying this over and over again.

'Let her go Murphy!' Clarke's heart started beating fast, she hadn't even thought of Murphy since she and Bellemy banished him. She felt bad, she wanted to wake him up from his suffering but she couldn't help but listen to him talk.

'Please... Just let go of her and we can talk' his voice was scared and quiet. Clarke couldn't help but wonder who Murphy was holding hostage to get Bellemy this ridden up. Then she figured out who it was. Bellemy made a quick movement.

'Clarke, it's gonna be okay... I'm not going to let him hurt you' Clarke froze, it was her, the girl that Bellemy was having a nightmare about was Clarke.

'NO!' Bellemy screamed. Okay it was time to wake him up.

'Bellemy' she shook him, 'Bellamy!' Bellemy shot up in an upwards position not even able to breath. He caught a glimpse of a scared and confused Clarke sitting next to him. Without a blink he bounced up and pulled her in to a hard hug.

He didn't want to let go, he dug his head in to her neck and was letting his hands roam her back. Clarke let him, even though she had the slightest clue of what had happened in his dream she could see his pain, his fear and his hate.

She pulled out of the long hug to lock eyes with Bellemy, he had calmed down but he was still looking very worried.

'Are you okay Bellemy?' Clarke asked softly

'Ye...um, no I guess not' Bellemy said after a moment.

Clarke caught one glimps of his eyes and could see how tired he was.

'You should sleep... Your gonna need your energy for tomorrow whilst we handle those kids' Clarke got ready to stand up when she felt something holding her back. Bellemy. His hand was grasping Clarke's wrist keeping her from moving.

He had a deep look in his eyes.

'Clarke... Can, would you please stay with me for tonight?' Clarke had never seen him so scared.

'Sure' she nodded. Clarke went of to grab her blankets for extra warmth. She placed them next to Bellemy.

During the night Clarke felt Bellamy's chest against her back with his arm around he stomach. She did think a little bit of it at the time but she let it off.

Some how they did it, some how Bellemy and Clarke managed to gather the whole group to tell them that there was going to be a baby around.

'Okay everyone listen up, Clarke and I have some news we need to share' Bellemy yelled

'Clarke is... Clarke is pregnant' ~people chatting~, 'and I'm the father' Bellemy added

'Now we know what this sounds like but no this was pure accident and we are not going to let this change anything, yes I'm having a baby yes with Bellemy and I know that we are going to give it the best life we can give it' Clarke said

'Alright meetings over, get back to work'

HEY GUYS SO THIS IS CHAPTER 11 AND PLEASE REVIEW AND GIVE ME TIPS


	12. Chapter 12

HEY GUYS... SO THIS IS CHAPTER TWELVE. ID LIKE TO THANK THE GIRLS WHO LEFT ME REVIEWS FROM THE LAST CHAPTER IT REALLY GAVE ME A LOT OF IDEAS AND INSPIRATION TO WRITE THIS CHAPTER THE WAY I DID xx

Clarke was now 6 and half months into her pregnancy and she was starting to hate it. The big belly, the back cramps and most of all people telling her that she couldn't do her job as Doctor.

'Bellemy please... The last month I've been sitting here doing nothing' Clarke stated

'I don't care Clarke you are pregnant and I'm not letting you go into any harms way' Bellemy added

'But Bella' she was cut off.

She was cut off by a scream coming from the camp.

'Stay here' Bellemy ordered

'Like hell I am!' Clarke shot back

Bellemy didn't bother to protest, he let Clarke follow him out to the noise were the scream come from. It was Monroe, she had blood in her hands and blood splattered on her face.

'Monroe what happened!' Bellemy yelled

'Sh...she is in there' Monroe said frightened

Bellemy quickly bolted for the tent that Monroe pointed to. He didn't even have to go in, once he approached the tent he saw a girl leaving the tent. He could barely tell who she was with all the blood on her face. With a little more looking Bellemy made it out to be Fox.

She looked horrible, blood covered almost every inch of her body, veins where popping out of her head and neck, she had blue on her fingers and lips but that was not what scared Bellemy the most, coughing, she was coughing loudly and it sounded like she was gagging up a hair ball or something. Then Bellemy found out where all the blood came from. Just at that second Fox had chucked a s#$t load of blood.

She fell to the ground and started shaking and all Bellemy could do was stare at her, he didn't know what to do. Then in the corner of his vision he saw Clarke. She was running, Bellemy realized that she was going to help Fox but he couldn't let that happen. Whatever this was it was obviously contagious, there was no way in hell he would risk his princess and baby to get this virus.

He quickly stepped in front of her blocking her path.

'Bellemy i need to save her!'

'Clarke look at her, there is no saving her. I'm not letting you go near her just so you can end up like that' he said that last part with worry.

Clarke gave in, she started to cry. Bellemy slowly pulled her in close. She accepted the hug and let her body sink into his.

Bellemy had managed to get Foxes body out of the camp without anyone noticing. Once he came back into the camp he realized something horrible 'Monroe'

She touched Fox. There was no way he letting her die like that. He ran for monroes tent to find that her sitting there all cleaned up and sleeping. He spotted a blood splatter by her head.

'Dammit!' He shouted. A bit loudly too because Monroe woke up to his voice.

'Bellemy *coughs* what are you *coughs* *coughs* doing' she struggled. Bellemy spotted blood come out of her mouth as she coughed.

'Monroe has anyone touched you' Bellemy had then realized that this was a virus spread through touch.

'*coughs* the only person who touched me was *coughs loudly*' Bellemy felt bad but he need to find out who was carrying a possibly plague virus. 'Monroe!'

'Clarke... Clarke helped me to my tent and she cleaned me up' she said without coughing.

Bellamy's eyes widened, his face went blank. He left so fast that it was almost as if he wasn't even there.

He bolted for Clarke's tent where he found her sitting on her knees.

'Clarke' Bellemy said with true horror.

'*sniffs* yeah bell?'

'Clarke are you alright?'

'It's the baby' she stood up me to face him.

Bellamy's face was filled with worry when he saw that Clarke was holding her stomach whilst looking at it.

'Clarke?' Bellamy's voice said so soft.

Clarke lifted her head with a smile greater than the sun. Her face was filled with a rosy glow her eyes sparkles with the tears in her eyes. She looked happy, really happy. Bellemy was confused. Here he was expecting to find Clarke dying on the floor and here she is standing before him smiling with the happiest smile he has ever seen.

'Bellamy... The baby is kicking'

Suddenly Bellamy's face went from worry to thrilled. Sure he was happy that the baby was kicking but he was even more happy that Clarke was okay.

He pulled her into a tight squeeze and never wanted to let her go. Clarke was safe in his arms. That's one of the very few times he feels like he doesn't have to worry about her because he knows that she will always be safe with him.

Bellamy pulled out of the hug to get a look at her beautiful face again. Only that wasn't quite the case. Suddenly bellamy felt as he was going back in time, slowly his face turned worried. He has never been this terrified.

'What is it' Clarke asked with such innocence

'Clar...Clarke' Bellamy stuttered

'Yes?'

'Your eyes!'

Clarke quickly reached for her eyes with her fingers, once she made contact act she removed her fingers from her face to get a look at them. Then Clarke face was worried too.

'Bell' Clarke cried

Bellamy pulled her into a hug. Clarke quickly protested.

'Bellemy no... You can't touch me'

Bellamy didn't care he held her even tighter. Bellamy didn't care and that was the truth. He didn't care about Clarke's protest, he didn't care that even though him touching Clarke could get him sick. But he did care about the blood that was leaking out of his princesses eyes, he did care that she might die but that wasn't going to happen he was not going to let that happen.

'Bellamy stop!' She pleaded, 'I don't want you to get sick'

Bellamy just stared at her and said the most beautiful words Clarke's had ever heard.

'My love... My responsibility'

HEY GUYS SORRY FOR THE CLIFFHANGER BUT I NEED A SPICY STORYLINE. SO PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS FOR WAYS FOR ME TO IMPROVE MY STORY xx


	13. Chapter 13

HEY GUYS! ID LIKE TO THANK YOU FOR YOU GREAT INSPIRATION. I GOT A GOOD AMOUNT OF REVIEWS THAT MADE ME HAPPY. ANYWAY HERE IS CHAPTER 13!

It had nearly been two days. Clarke was in the drop ship spewing blood from all ends. Bellamy just wanted to help her but he had no medical experience to do so. He stayed with her the whole time. Making sure she was okay. Once she fell asleep he went to find his sister.

'Octavia!'

'Yeah Bell' she sounded concern.

'I need you to go see if Lincoln has a cure'

Octavia nodded already under standing his request. With that she went for the camp gate to go to Lincoln.

Bellamy stood there. The truth was he really needed it for Clarke. Nobody had survived the disease and Clarke was coming up to her deadline and he meant that literally.

Bellamy was frozen. He couldn't move, the thought that he may loose the love of his life along side his baby made him quiver with fear!

'Lincoln!' Octavia yelled as she entered his cave.

'Octavia?' He followed

'I need the cure'

'For what?'

'Our people are infected, with some kind of plaque. People are dying after having it for two days!'

Lincoln nodded going to retrieve his med box.

He gave Octavia a jar with a greenish substance in it.

'How many people can use this amount?' Octavia asked

'About 10 people' he answered

10 wasn't a lot... But it was all they had. She leaned in to thank Lincoln with a quick peck to the cheek. With that she quickly ran out of the camp and bolted for the drop ship.

Man she was taking a while. I mean Bellamy had been to the grounders cave he would have thought she'd been back by now.

'Bellamy!' Octavia shouted as she entered the camp. Bellamy quickly stood up from the entry of the drop ship so that he could see his sister.

Once Octavia spotted him he motioned for her to come to him. Octavia quickly ran to her brother giving him the medicine.

'It can be used for 10 people'

'10?!'

'It's all he had Bell!' She stated, 'come one let's give some to Clarke'

Clarke was in a deep sleep, nothing was waking her up.

'Clarke... Clarke it's okay'

'What? Wh... Who's there?'

'It's me... Finn. Clarke it's gonna be alright'

'What? No you're dead, it can't be'

That's when Clarke realized what was going on... She was dying and Finn was her "light at the end of the tunnel"

'No Finn I'm not going with you!' She explained

'Clarke please just come with me. We can be happy here. No grounders, no danger, no stress of being in charge' all of this sounded really tempting to Clarke. She felt ready to leave this world for the next... But then Finn said something that put her off, 'no bellamy'

'What?!' Clarke screamed, 'why did you say that?'

'Because even you have to admit that Bellamy is a handful, rude, pest and s #t of a thing'

Clarke would have agreed if she thought it was true. But it wasn't. After being pregnant she has seen Bellamy's true Colours and never for a second would say that she hated him.

'No Finn I'm going wth you'

'But Clarke please' he pleaded

'No! I love Bellamy and there is nothing that you can do to change my mind about that'

Clarke was then trapped in her thoughts. What did I just say that I love Bellamy.

'Clarke enough can't be serious'

'I am'

With that she woke up. Coughing and struggling to breathe. After she calmed herself she found herself in the drop ship with Bellamy and Octavia by her side. Clarke caught her breathe but it was then taken by Bellamy's hug. His very tight and warm hug.

Bellamy motioned for his sister to leave the room. Still hugging Clarke he felt her tears on his neck.

'Shhh it's gonna be alright Clarke'

That's what it was. That's why she loved him. She loved they way he treated her the way he protected her and the way he said her name. "Clarke" it was so warming and loving.

'I love you Bellamy' she said still in his hug.

Bellamy pulled away and she then thought that she made a big mistake. But that was the wrong thought.

He kissed her... Bellamy had kissed Clarke and it was amazing. It was a deep and meaningful one too. It was filled with fire and determination, she didn't want it to end.

Bellamy pulled out breathless. Once he caught his breathe he said it.

'I love you too Clarke Griffen'


	14. Chapter 14

HEY GUYS SO THIS IS MY NEXT CHAPTER! IM GOING TO TRY AND MAKE LONGER AND MORE DETAILED CHAPTERS FROM NOW. I PLAN TO DO OVER 25 CHAPTERS. BUT IN REALITY I JUST NEVER WANT TO STOP DOING THIS STORY. HAHAHA ANYWAY HERE IS CHHAPTER 14!

It had been two months... Two months since Clarke was sick, two months since she nearly died and two months since she and Bellamy exchanged the words "I love you".

Clarke was now one week before her due date. She was in a lot of pain and she felt like crap. Bellamy was and wasn't making it easier for her. He was in one hand caring, loving and protecting while on the other he was controlling and bossy.

Clarke with all of her mood swings would sometimes cry even when he asked her how she was.

'Hey Clarke how are you?' Bellamy asked as he entered their tent.

Then Clarke would start to tear up and sob. Bellamy being a gentlemen and understanding her pain would then sit next to her pull her head to his shoulder and stroke the side of her body.

'Shh it's okay Clarke, everything is going to be fine' he exclaimed

*sobs*

'The baby is gonna come any day now!' She yelled, 'everything is not fine... We dont have a crib, we don't have blankets for It and we don't have clothes for it'

'Clarke... Miller and I went on a supply run today and we got all of it. We just need to make the crib' he said softly.

This comment had yet again reminded Clarke of why she loved him.

She went in for a hug, Bellamy had to push his pelvic area out so there was room for her baby bump.

'Thank you Bell'

The two of them went to sleep, Bellamy's arm around Clarke's body while she tucked herself in to his chest. Clarke loved his hand on her stomach and tonight she cherished it even more seeing as it could be the last.

*1 week later*

Today was the day... The day that Clarke was expected to have the baby.

She felt tired and yet relieved. I mean sure this was a cool and life changing nine months but was also very painful mentally and physically. She was just about ready to have the baby.

It only made it worse when she remembered that she'd have to raise it on the ground and with no adults. However those scary feelings left once she realized that she'd be doing it with Bellamy Blake.

He made her feel safe in this world and she knew she could trust him with their baby.

As Clarke lay there in her bed with Bellamy behind her she felt safe. She never wanted to wake up.

*later that day*

Clarke had to make a quick trip to the top floor of the drop ship. It made it harder to climb the later with her giant belly. So just for safety she needed someone to come with her. Just at that moment Octavia walked through the door.

'Octavia... I need your help'

She quickly put aside her duties and helped Clarke.

'What do you need Clarke'

'I need to get to the top floor to get stuff but seeing as I struggle to do so I figured I'd get your help'

Octavia smiled and signaled for Clarke to lead the way.

Once they made it to the top 1 minute later. Clarke had to sit.

'Clarke are you alright?' Octavia asked with concern.

'Yea yea it's just tiring to climb with a fat stomach' with that she stood up and then froze.

Octavia noticed a liquid spreading underneath Clarke.

'Clarke... Please tell me you wet yourself!' Octavias eyes widened.

'If you mean did your water break... Then yea I did' Clarke was crouching to the ground in pain.

'Octavia get Bellamy... The baby is coming!'


	15. Chapter 15

HEY GUYS SO BIG CHAPTER... CLARKE IS GOING INTO LABOUR! What will happen?

There was silence. Octavia had just left to go and get Bellamy.

The silane was then ruined by Octavia screaming from below. She heard bits and pieces.

'Clarke... Baby ...you...Bellamy' followed by 'yeah...there'

Then it was quiet right before she heard big running steps coming up the ladder. It was Octavia.

'Clarke!.. Are your okay?'

'*moans* no whee is Bellamy!'

'He is on a hunting trip... He won't be back for hours'

Clarke fell silent she was now worried. But she was then strikes up with an idea.

'Octavia... What time is it?'

'Dark, everyone is going to their tents?'

'Okay so that means that Bellamy has made camp... And I can't have this baby with just the two of us. I need someone like you to coach me through it'

'Clarke what are you saying? If I help you coach then who will deliver the baby!?'

'Lincoln... Get Lincoln Octavia, now!'

Octavia bolted for the hatch door and ran out of the camp to get Lincoln. Just as she left Clarke felt a contraction coming up. She scotched over to the nearby pool to grasp as she screamed.

Then she felt the pain that she was dreading. *screams loudly and painfully*

*ocatvia*

I don't know how I did it but I did. I made it to Lincoln's camp so fast that I surprised myself. I bolted through the entryway to find Lincoln sleeping on the ground.

'Lincoln!'

Lincoln shifted on the floor by the noise. 'Octavia what are you doing here?'

'It's Clarke... She is in labour and we need your help to deliver the baby!' She explained

'But why can't you?'

'Because Clarke needs me to coach!' she yelled

'But why can't Bellamy do that, it is his baby?'

'Bellamy is on a hunting trips and isn't back yet... We need you lincoln!'

'But w' he was cut off by Octavia, she could see that he wasn't listening so she tried to tell he that she needed him in trigasleng

'linkon kom the tri kru. klark ste having her baby, osir need yu kom help osir!'

Lincoln was shocked but understood her needs and went for his things.

*bellmay*

He fell to the floor... He and his team were just sprung by three grounders. By the time it was over he nearly cried, that was a lie because he did. Bellmay turned his head to see three dead grounders alongside Miller and Monroe. They were dead.

Bellmay looked up at the moon to see if he could get an idea of what time it was. It was late around midnight and he was a good hour away from camp. How he just wanted to go in the camp and find Clarke in their tent sleeping.

He ran back to the direction of camp so he could just sleep.

As he was running he felt something in his stomach, he looked down and saw a small blade jabbed in his gut and it was bleeding a lot. It was even worse than the one Lincoln gave Finn. And fir all bellmay knew this one was probably poisoned as well.

SO SORRY THIS CHAPTER IS LATE, SLOW AND SHORT. BUT I HAVE A BIG PLAN FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER.


	16. Chapter 16

OMG GUYS I AM SO SORRY I HAVE BEEN DOING PRE EXAMS FOR MY MID TERMS AND I AM SORRY FOR MY LATE UPDATES. SORRY, HERE IS CHAPTER 16! *clarke* Everything was happening so fast, Octavia had just busted in the room with Lincoln and they were not keeping me calm. Well Lincoln was fine but Octavia was running around like a headless chicken. Just as I started to doze I could here them talking but I couldn't make out all of the words. 'Octavia... I ...find...bellamy' 'But.. Do.. I look... Could... Anywhere' 'Octavia just go, if you get to far just come back' Clarke understood that one clearly. Then she was gone and it was just her and Lincoln. 'Okay Clarke Octavia is going to find Bellamy' Lincoln counted her contractions she was getting one every 10 minutes, that showed that she wasn't ready for labour just yet. All he could do was hope that Octavia found Bellamy before it was to late. *octavia* Octavia was a good 5 miles from camp and there was no sign of Bellamy anywhere. 'Bellamy... BELAMY!' Nothing, there was nothing. *bellmay* He finally made it, he made it to camp. Everyone was sleeping so this would make it easier for him. He needed to get to the drop ship so that he could give himself some kind of medical attention. Once he made it he went for the medical area near the corner on the bottom floor. Once he made it he searched for some bandages. *screams* Bellmay quickly look above him to where he heard the noise. *clarke* he thought. He raced for the ladder. She was in trouble and for he knew she was alone. *clarke* She heard someone on the ladder and she knew she wasn't dreaming because she saw Lincoln going to wards the ladder getting ready to open it. He did. 'Bellmay?' 'Lincoln, what are you doing here' 'Helping your girlfriend give birth... Where is Octavia?' 'What? I don't know' That's when Lincoln noticed that bellmay had a gash on his stomach. 'How did this happen?' He said looking at it. 'Grounders jumped me and my crew. I was the only survivor. Then bellmay noticed Clarke... She was sweaty and in pain. 'Clarke! Are you okay?' 'Fine... Lincoln I've still got time please go to the bottom floor and go through the med equipment and stitch him up' Lincoln never would have gone if it weren't for bellmay being Octavias brother. He went down as the two of them lay there side by side. 'This is it bell, we are having the baby' she said with a quick smile. Bellmay couldn't talk he just lay there and grabbed Clarke's hand and leaned in a kisses her forehead. *bellmay* Lincoln had just finished with me and now we were both focusing on Clarke. 'Okay Clarke its time' Lincoln said, 'I need you to push now okay' Bellmay quickly sat next to Clarke and shifted behind her so that her body was leaning on his front. He snuck he hands in front in her and grabbed hers in his. She was in a lot of pain but bellmay needed her to be strong. The next few minutes were loud filled noise caused by screams from Clarke. *screams... Screams...screams... screams... Screams...screams... Screams...* Then there was only Lincoln's voice. 'Congratulations... You have a beautiful girl!' Bellmay was stunned then he just wrapped his arms around Clarke's body and held her. He let out a happy smile with a bit of laughter. 'You did it Clarke... You had your baby' 'Our baby' Clarke corrected. HEY GUYS! SO THEY FINALLY HAD THEIR BABY! BUT JUST INCASE NONE OF YOU NOTICED OCTAVIA IS STILL OUT IN THE WOODS. SORRY BOUT THAT. PLEASE REVIEW. 


	17. Chapter 17

HEY GUYS SO FOR THE FIRST TIME IN A WHILE I AM GOOING TO UPLOAD EARLIER THAN A WEEK! PLEASE REVIEW AND MOST OF ALL ENJOY BUT I DOUBT THAT WILL HAPPEN IN THIS CHAPTER.

*clarke*

Clarke was sitting in her tent with Bellmay and her baby girl, she and Bellamy had yet to name her. After the baby's birth the three of them spent the night sleeping, each in one another's arms.

Clarke woke up from a nightmare in the middle of the night and this woke up bellmay and thankfully not the baby.

'Clarke what's wrong?'

'Nothing... Just a nightmare, about her' she said looking at her child, 'I'm just worried what will happen to her. I mean, she is so small and helpless and its up to us to protect her from the grounders and dangers in this world' she went on.

'Clarke, you're crazy if you think I'm not gonna protect this baby with my life... It's our baby girl who by the way we still have to pick a name for'

Clarke took this in, she did need a name but what... I mean it was actually really hard to pick a name. She decided to forget about and go back to sleep, she may as well of gotten as much as she could because tomorrow was gonna be a big day.

*octavia*

'Bellamy!' Octavia screamed.

It had been hours and there was still no sign of Bellamy anywhere. She was miles away from camp now and it was nearly dawn. She chose to go back and get some help. Along the way back to camp she called out his name just incase.

'Bellamy!... Bellamy please answer me'

'No actually this time it is not Bellamy' a voice was spoken from the distance.

Octavia knew the voice strait away, she ran and she ran fast! But she was stopped by someone and it confirmed her idea of who the voice was.

'Don't do this Murphy' Octavia pleaded.

'Are you kidding? I have Bellamy's little sister, this will get my revenge' he smirked

Then it was blank, she was being dragged away.

*murphy*

He dragged her to a cave and tied her up. He gathered his torturing equipment and began with his revenge.

*screams*

'Murphy please I am begging you stop!'

'Why should I?'

'Because Bellamy won't handle it... If he looses me he will kill you and I don't think you should die from this'

'No I'm doing this because if I kill you he will have nobody and he will be miserable, jus like I have been this past TWO WEEKS!'

'No Murphy he will have someone... He will have his baby'

'What... he has a baby!?'

'Yes, he and Clarke have a baby'

Murphy paused. 'Well... This will make this even better' he smirked and continued.

*screams*

*bellamy*

'Clarke have you seen Octavia?'

'What?! No, is she still not back?'

'What?, back from where'

'When I was in labour she went out in the woods to find you'

'Well she isn't back yet and that means she is in trouble'

'I'll help you find her'

After the two of them searched for a good two hours there was nothing. No trail and no sign of her.

'Bellamy maybe we should go back and get help' Clarke suggested, 'and besides Raven can't look after the baby forever'

Bellamy looked down, he knew she was right but he could not risk leaving Octavia out here another minute. He walked forwards.

'Bellamy!'

'What!' Bellmay yelled back at Clarke, only when he turned around she was gone. He frenetically searched the area but found nothing. He dropped to his knees and let out a scream. He felt weak, he had lost 2 of the most important people in his life in one day.

*screams*

Bellamy looked up. He heard a scream and it was a match of Clarke's. Suddenly he was running, running fast and he wasn't going to stop until he made it to her.

*clarke*

Her mask was taken off her head. She was in a cave she didn't know who took her but she could see someone...

'OCTAVIA!'

Her head was down and she looked almost dead. Clarke was trying to look for her chest to rise but could not find any movement. Please don't be dead is she all she could say.

'Octavia...' She cried, 'are you okay'

'Yeah well if dead is okay then yeah she is fine' a distant voice said.

'Murphy?'

'Yes Clarke yes it is' he knelt down in front of her holding a knife and slowly moving it around her body, 'it's me. You remember me? I would never have guessed that' he said with a smirk.

'How could I forget you!' She screamed, 'you killed Charlotte' she looked over at Octavia who apparently was... Dead, 'and Octavia!'

He looked back

'Well yeah I suppose they are good enough reason to remember me' he said.

'Its to bad though... Bellmay never got to say goodbye to his sister and now, he won't get to say goodbye to you!' He said this as he quickly stabbed her right in the gut then slicing it across her stomach. *screams*

'MURPHY!' A voice yelled and suddenly Clarke wasn't so scared.

*bellamy*

'Bellamy?' Murphy was shocked and now terrified.

'I'm not even going to talk Murphy, I'm just going to shoot you and get this over with'

'Bellamy... Ple..please you have to hear me o...'

*BANG*

Then Murphy was on the ground and blood was pooling out of his head. Clarke was Ina daze, she was just starring at the person who nearly killed her. She was taken from her thoughts once Bellamy went to her and started to untie her.

'Bellamy' she cried. As soon as he untied her he pulled her in.

'Shhh... It's okay Clarke I'm here, you're safe' Clarke let him hold her. When Bellmay pulled out he saw blood on his hands.

'Clarke is this yours?' He said alarmed

Clarke's look down at her gash in the stomach and then held it.

'Yep... But bell' she was cut off.

'No Clarke come on I gotta get you back'

'Bellmay!... It's Octavia' she looked at Octavia as she said this.

Bellamy was now worried. He turned around to find his sister. He saw it strait away but he didn't want to believe it. She was dead... His baby sister was dead. He lifted her head to look in to her still open eyes.

*sobs*

'I'm so sorry O' he dropped his head. He had to manage to get Clarke and Octavia out of there.

'Bellmay... We aren't that far away from camp. I can walk' she offered

'No Clarke you can't walk with that cut'

'Then how are you going to get Octavia.. Look Bellamy I'll be fine' she said.

Once Clarke stood up she took a minute take a breath before leaving the cave. Bellmay wasn't far behind with Octavia.

Now they had to walk back and fix Clarke, give Octavia a funeral and all he wanted right now was to see his baby. But something told him that the rest of the day was gong to be long and stressful.

SO HOW WAS THAT? IM SO SORRY IT WAS A REALLY DIPRESSING CHAPTER BUT IT WAS RELEVANT. ANYWAY PLEASE REVIEW!


	18. Chapter 18

HEY GUYS! SO I AM NOT GOING TO LEAVE YOU HANGING FOR A WEEK TO FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENED BUT IN ORDER TO MAKE THIS QUICK I NEED TO WRITE A SMALL CHAPTER. PROBABLY ABOUT 400 WORDS. IT WILL JUST FINISH THE STORY FROM THE LAST CHAPTER. HERE IT IS!

Everyone was gathered around Octavia grave. Everyone had tears in their eyes. Bellamy, Jasper, Monty and Raven. The 4 of them gathered around her grave for respect of the death of their own.

Bellamy only wished that Clarke was there. She was getting her stitches done and wasn't allowed to walk just yet. He hated it all: Clarke being stabbed, telling the group about what happened and most of all, his little sisters death.

He needed to sleep, he needed his baby, he needed Clarke.

He went to the drop ship to find Clarke sitting on a chair feeding the baby.

'Hey' she looked up with a sympathetic look, 'how'd it go?'

'Okay if you exclude what happened'

'Bellamy... I'm, I'm really sorry. This is just to much' she started to cry.

Bellamy went to hold her hand for comfort.

'Its okay' he said sitting next to her and putting his. Arm around her. Bellamy took a good look at his daughter. He smiled, she was so beautiful he thought, she got it from her mother. She had blue eyes like her and it looked like she'd be just like her.

'Hey bell?' Clarke muttered.

'Yeah?'

'About the baby names'

Bellmay went a bit stif. He really didn't want to talk about this right now.

'I've thought of a name and I was hoping to run it by you?'

'Sure, what is it?' He said softly

'I was thinking we should call her, Octavia' she smiled.

Bellamy was shocked. Sure he loved the name but did Clarke?

'I love it... Are you sure?'

'Very, she was a strong and beautiful women and I loved her very much and I know you did too'

'Okay' bellmay said after awhile as he picked up the baby, 'Octavia Griffin... I like it' he smiled.

'Griffin?' Clarke asked

'She's your baby too Clarke, she should be proud of that'

Clarke stayed silent, she was lost in her thoughts but was interrupted by Bellamy's kiss... On the lips.

HEY GUYS SO SORRY THIS WAS SHORT BUT TO BE REAL IT DIDNT NEED TO BE LONG. JUST SHORT AND SWEET. HOPED YOU LIKED IT!

GUYS SO I FORGOT TO ADD THIS WHEN I POSTED IT. I WAS JUST GONNA ASK IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE CLARKE AND BELLAMY SLEEP TOGETHER AND IF SO DO YOU WANT IT TO BE "DETAILED" JUST ASKING BC I DONT WANT TO MAKE ANYONE UNCOMFORTABLE, SO LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT


	19. AUTHORS NOTE

AUTHORS NOTE:

HEY GUYS I AM IN A RUT... I HAVE GOT VERY LOW IDEAS ON HOW TO CONTINUE THIS STORY SO UNLESS I GET IDEAS OR SUGGESTIONS IM SORRY TO SAY BUT ILL HAVE TO WRAPPED UP THIS STORY ):

IVE ENJOYED WRITING THIS STORY AND I HATE TO STOP BUT I CANT THINK OF ANYWAYS TO CONTINUE.

SOOOO ILL LEAVE IT UP TO YOU... COMMENT YES FOR ME TO CONTINUE IF SO WRITE AN IDEA OR COMMENT NO IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO SUM THIS UM FOR A FINNISH AND FOR ME TO WRITE A NEW STORY (ABOUT BELLARKE OF COURSE)

I AM SORRY I AM DOING THIS BUT I LIKE HOW BELLMAY AND CLARKE HAVE HAD THEIR CHILD AND NOW THEY CAN BE HAPPY SO WHICH EVER ONE GETS MORE COMMENTS BY THE JUNE IS THE ONE I WILL CHOOSE.

I LOVE YOU GUYS BUT KNOW THAT IF THIS STORY IS TO STOP I WILL WRITE ANOTHER ONE


	20. Chapter 20

HEY GUYS! I KNOW I WENT OVER MY DUE DATE BY A MILE BUT I WAS REALLY JUST SO SAD THAT I AM NOW PUTTING MY STORY TO AN END. SO HERE IT IS MY LAST EVER CHAPTER OF BELLARKE CHANIGNG!

*10 years later*

Bellamy had taken his daughter hunting for the thousandth time that year. And she was great.

Bellamy loved her very much, she acted just like his long lost sister. She looked like her too. The long brown straight hair and tan skin tone even her facial structure.

Clarke loved watching the two of them get along. Their second child jake was just like Clarke, blonde, blue eyes and he had a interest in being a doctor. He was five and with Clarke's now soon to be born third child that makes a family of 5.

In the nearly 11 years of living on the ground, the 100 had managed to make a a town for all of the sky people. They also made a true peace with the grounders and they did it all without the other people from the arks help. It did hurt Clarke that the people from the ark all died from no oxygen. She figured they just ran out of time. But she had her new family now, her husband bellmay, her first born Octavia, second Jake and now her new child who hasn't been named yet. They were happy and their life was now perfect.

GUYS I KNOW CRAPPY ENDING BUT THEY ARE HAPPY AND THAT SWHAT I WANTED. I WILL NOW MAKE A NEW BELLARKE STORY! I WILL START TO PUBLISH IT IN EITHER LATE JUNE OR EARLY JULY BUT ANY IDEAS YOUD LIKE TO SEE IN THE STORY IM ALL EARS. I AM SORRY AGAIN. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING MY STORY AND PLEASE CHECK OUT MY NEW ONE THAT I WILL START IN ABOUT 2-3 WEEKS!

THANK YOU


End file.
